1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multifunctional showerhead assembly that accommodates at least two water flow patterns to achieve optimal water conservation. More particularly, the present invention is a dual flow showerhead incorporating an impeller for delivery of discrete water droplets in a radial pattern such that an inner pattern delivers a concentrated spray at a first predetermined flow rate and an outer pattern delivers a radiating spray at a second, higher predetermined flow rate. Both sprays may be employed such that the combined flow rate delivered by the showerhead does not exceed the second predetermined flow rate, thereby achieving tactilely desirable flow without excessive water consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals have long recognized the therapeutic.benefits of massage for treatment of numerous physical and psychological maladies and also for attainment of general wellness. Massage in its numerous forms is a well-accepted means of reducing stress and aiding relaxation, relieving muscle tension and stiffness, enhancing athletic performance, alleviating depression and anxiety, reducing exacerbated respiratory and pulmonary rates, lowering blood pressure, alleviating musculoskeletal pain, increasing blood circulation and lymph flow, improving range of motion, enhancing health and nourishment of the skin and increasing endorphins (source: American Massage Therapy Association, www.amtamassage.org). As people all over the world engage in increasingly hectic schedules, there is an escalating need and desire for pampering and treatment from readily accessible sources found in the home and workplace.
Sanitary manufacturers increasingly recognize consumers' desire to derive the benefits of massage during daily activities such as bathing and showering. Delivery of water to the skin is inherently pleasant and provides the potential for enhanced pampering, rather than mere cleansing, in the bathroom. Such manufacturers have developed numerous sanitary products, such as showerheads and handsprays, which generate various massage effects (i.e., shiatsu, acupressure, deep tissue, etc.) and deliver such effects in combination with a plurality of water delivery options (i.e., hard and soft pulsing sprays, widely dispersed sprays, concentrated sprays, etc.).
See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,451 to Gore et al. (“Gore”) that discloses a shower head for simultaneous discharge of water in two different patterns. An outer spray stream is discharged in a pulsating linear direction so as to assume a conical hollow shape, and an inner stream is discharged in a rotating helix. Gore achieves this dual stream delivery via employment of a rotatable rotor that is actuated via fluid force of water passing through the showerhead.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,801,019 and 3,958,756, both to Trenary et al., disclose a shower head that delivers three types of sprays upon selection of the user. In a first operating mode, the disclosed shower head provides an all-continuous spray in which all water from the shower head is discharged in continuous uninterrupted streams.
In a second operating mode, the shower head delivers an all-pulsating spray wherein all water is discharged in pulsating or cyclically interrupted streams. In a third operating mode, the user can select a combination spray, wherein a portion of the water is delivered in continuous streams while the remaining portion is discharged as a pulsating spray. A rotating impeller is employed to effect pulsating water delivery in the second and third operating modes, wherein the rate of impeller rotation may be altered to achieve corresponding fluctuation in pulsation, as desired by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,891 to Kwan discloses a spray nozzle for a showerhead wherein a rotating turbine provides a pulsating spray in combination with structure that provides a continuous spray. The spray nozzle is controlled by a user to deliver one of the continuous spray, the pulsating spray or a variable combination of both spray types.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,054 to Benedict et al. discloses an adjustable showerhead assembly that is operable in a push-pull manner to obtain one of several spray characteristics. A first operation mode delivers a whirling massage action wherein fluid discharge nozzles are rotatably carried by a rotating outer housing, and a second operation mode wherein the outer housing remains fixed to provide a conventional shower spray pattern. An impeller disposed in the outer housing effects rotation thereof via delivery of water through the showerhead assembly. The turbine member can assume one of several embodiments, including but not limited to blades or turbine wheels, arcuate conduits and molded fluid conveying channels. The showerhead assembly may be modified by incorporating a pressure regulator that restricts, but does not terminate, water flow upon experiencing an increase in water pressure. The showerhead assembly thereby achieves both operational modes while conserving water resources.
Although the aforementioned devices successfully deliver desirable massage effects to the user, none of the disclosed devices addresses the increasing need for water conservation. The excessive consumption of potable water remains a dilemma for water agencies, commercial building owners, homeowners, residents, members of the hospitality industry and sanitaryware manufacturers. An increasing global population has negatively affected the amount and quality of suitable water. Effluents in water supplies and increasing air pollutants have drastically altered fresh water supplies. The propensity for drought in previously fertile geographies has reinforced global concern over responsible water consumption. The drive for optimum water conservation strategies, however, typically yields to the overriding need to sustain a healthy population through the enactment and enforcement of plumbing codes and the installation of sanitary plumbing fixtures that are compliant therewith.
In an effort to execute water conservation strategies, many sanitaryware manufacturers have introduced a variety of low water fittings such as showerheads, faucets, bath fillers and the like (collectively, “sanitary fittings”). It is well understood that bath shower valves deliver water to showerheads in excessive amounts that must be restricted or otherwise controlled at the showerhead output. In a common household, wherein two-thirds of all indoor water use is attributable to bathing and toilet flushing, installation of water conservation devices comprises an important step toward water efficiency. Showerheads that conserve water are particularly desirable, since such showerheads typically use 2.5 gallons per minute (GPM) or less at 80 PSI (as compared with 50 to 80 gallons consumed during an average bath) (see ANSI Standard Al12.18.1-2003 which establishes the maximum flow rate for showerheads). Many such designs still use an inordinate amount of water, especially in consideration of contemporary water conservation efforts.
Multiple efforts have been made to provide sufficient water delivery for bathing without compromising water conservation objectives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,207 to Feinhold et al., for example, discloses a pulsating spray nozzle for a shower head that employs a forced-vortex turbine. The turbine has a plurality of blades that are driven by water impinging thereon such that the rate of rotation is dependent upon the water flow rate. The spray nozzle operates in continuous, pulsating and combination spray modes via operation of a control ring in communication with a shutter plate that selectively obstructs fluid flow corresponding to actuation of the control ring. A regulator is provided that limits the water flow rate to a predetermined maximum (disclosed at about 1.8 GPM) upon an increase in water pressure beyond a selected level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,201 to Elkins et al. (“Elkins”) discloses a showering system that delivers steam in combination with a continuous, pulsating or combination spray pattern. A control plate allows the user to select the desired spray pattern, speed of pulsation (i.e. fast and slow) and degree of pulse perception (i.e., hard and soft) to achieve a desired massage effect. In a preferred embodiment, the Elkins shower system delivers approximately 3.7 GPM in a hard pulse mode and 2.0 GPM in a soft pulse mode (although Elkins does not address whether separate spray streams can be limited to a maximum flow rate so as to limit the overall flow rate of the showerhead to a predetermined maximum).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,844 to Harmony discloses an aerated pulsating shower head wherein a stream of water is split into two paths and the proportional water flow in each path is selectively variable. The first water path is discharged in the form of a cone-shaped spray, and the second water path is delivered to a chamber having a rotor disposed therein for pulsating water delivery. At an upstream location of the split in the water path, an introduction of air reduces the quantity of water flow without an apparent ware flow reduction felt by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,130 to Trenary et al. discloses a showerhead having multiple operational modes to selectively deliver continuous, pulsating and combination sprays. Pulses may be selectively delivered in fast and slow modes such that, in the fast mode, the showerhead delivers about 1.9 GPM.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,258 to Jurisch discloses a showerhead having selective operational modes effected by employment of a turbine member. A spray pattern head orbits a central location in the showerhead upon rotation of a spray selection dial to distribute water over a user's body without exceeding a showerhead delivery rate of 2.5 GPM.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,664, 5,938,123 and 6,126,091 to Heitzman disclose a showerhead having variable flow rates, pulsation and spray patterns available for selection by a user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,664 discloses a showerhead having a selective automatic cycling feature wherein the flow rates cycles between high and low flow rates to realize water savings up to 25% over prior art showerheads and simultaneously provide different spray sensations to the user. The cycling flow rate is used in combination with a water pulsation function that fluctuates between high and low pulsation rates (although full pulsation mat be selected without cycling) and/or concentrated and wide spray patterns.
A pair of rotary valve members is provided, each having a turbine wheel driven by waster flow through the showerhead. The disclosed showerhead can cycle between a low flow rate such as 2.25 GPM and a high flow rate such as 3.0 GPM during the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,123 of Heitzman discloses a showerhead having continuous or cycling flow rates either alone or in combination with fast or slow pulsations and/or variable spray patterns. A pulsating turbine is provided as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,664 of Heitzman such that rotation of a control ring effects the desired spray effect at the desired rates of pulsation and flow. At low pulsation speeds, the water cycle produces a flow rate of between about 3.5 GPM and 1.5 GPM, resulting in a desired average of 2.5 GPM for the duration of the cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,091 of Heitzman discloses a showerhead with variable pulsation and flow rates incorporating the turbine member of U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,664. The showerhead includes a housing and a valve body having axial and diametrical ports extending therethrough.
The valve member is eccentrically positioned such that the water flow rate between a high flow rate such as 3.5 GPM and a low flow rate such as 1.5 GPM when housing ports and valve body ports are in alignment (during the lowest water flow rate, the flow rate will vary, for example, between 2.5 GPM and 1.0 GPM to provide an average flow rate of 1.75 GPM). When a user desires to bypass the variable flow rate function, a continuous flow of 2.5 GPM may be selected. The variable flow rates provide different shower sensations of differing intensity without exceeding the generally accepted water delivery limits of 2.5 GPM during cycling.
The above cited devices and their conventional counterparts achieve their water conservation objectives without sacrificing the option to combine showerhead functions (i.e., selection of continuous, pulsating and, combination sprays at variable flow rates and arrays). These water conservation showerheads, however, require the bather to select between a concentrated spray pattern (which is desirable to target specific regions on the body) and a radial or “normal” spray pattern (typically desired for total body coverage) regardless of desired flow rate. The disclosed flow rates of these devices are obtained by taking an average along all spray modes, thereby continuing the undesirable overconsumption of potable water.
In addition, none of these devices incorporates an automatic return function wherein the showerhead, at the conclusion of a shower event, automatically returns to a water conservation mode. In this mode, the shower disperses the lowest flow volume to realize optimal water conservation benefits. A showerhead that automatically returns to this mode will, at the initiation of subsequent shower events, immediately operate in the water saver mode. A showerhead can be adapted to operate in this mode at the start of each shower event and simultaneously provide desired water massaging effects while in this mode.
It is therefore desirable to provide a showerhead that substantially reduces consumption of potable water without comprising showerhead performance. It is further desirable to provide a showerhead that automatically returns to a water conservation mode yet generates pleasing massage effects while in that mode. Such a showerhead uses minimal water amounts to achieve multiple effective spray patterns and thereby maintain optimal functionality.